Its all fun and games
by missyemzy
Summary: Dave and Sebastian run into each other at scandals a few weeks after 'on my way' things start off awkward but as the night wears on and the blood alchol level rises things get intresting. SMUT!


**Ever since i saw on my way ive wanted to write a dave and sebastian fic so here it is im totally shipping Dave and Sebastian as a couple****  
><strong>

**Un beta'd**

* * *

><p>Dave drained his drink and sighed placing the glass down on the bar he was at Scandal's 80's night it was the first night his dad had allowed him to go out since the incident a few weeks ago.<p>

"Beer?" a voice said from beside him, he looked up to see Sebastian looking unusually nervous as he held out a green bottle to him.

"Thanks" Dave muttered accepting the beer and taking a sip as the other boy tentatively sat down on the bar stool next to him, taking a long swig of his own drink. They sat in silence not looking at each other listening to Duran Duran playing around them

"Im sorry" Sebastian murmured just audible above the music Dave turned towards the warbler who was staring down into his glass with misty eyes.

"Its fine" Dave said

"No it's not I treat everything like it's a joke I never think about the consequences I almost blinded Blaine for Christ sakes god knows what damage I would have done if id hit Kurt like I intended, and what I said to you was just cruel" Sebastian rambled before composing himself and taking another large gulp of his drink.

"I forgive you" Dave smiled Sebastian turned to look at him eyes studying his face intently before a familiar smirk appeared on his face the old Sebastian returning.

"Well I don't know about you but I need to get drunk" the warbler said hailing down the bar tender and asking for two shots of vodka he downed the first one then offered the second to Dave, the football player shook his head and Sebastian shrugged and knocked it back before ordering another.

"That guys looking at you" Sebastian said nodding towards the other end of the bar as he necked the third shot, Dave looked up and spotted an attractive blond who was leant against the counter staring intently at the football player. When the blond realised he'd been caught looking and dropped his gaze smiling, Sebastian sighed grabbing a beer and standing up Dave heard the stool move next to him and turned to face the warbler.

"Talk to him play it cool and be confident guys like that" Sebastian smiled slightly before disappearing onto the dance floor, Dave turned around surprised to see the blond walking towards him

"Hi im Alex" the boy said offering his hand Dave shook it nervously come on he thought to himself Sebastian said be confident

"Dave, so Alex do you make a habit of staring at strangers in bars" Dave smirked Alex laughed shaking his head and blushing.

2 hours later Dave and Alex where laughing at each others fake ID photos

"I know I cant believe a made it past the security guard" Dave chuckled looking down at the photo of a guy with a handle bar moustache

"What about mine I mean as if the mono brow weren't enough look at the name peter penny-whistle really!" Alex snorted until he saw the clock on the wall.

"Shit" he hissed "Listen babe ive gotta go but here" he said taking out a pen a scribbling on a coaster before handing it to Dave "Here's my number call me" the blond deliberated for a moment then leaned over and kissing the football player on the cheek before turning and heading for the exit.

Dave sat stunned he reach a hand up to his cheek touching the place where Alex's lips had touched his cheek he quickly regained his composure and caught sight of the clock realising he should be going to. He stood up smiling quickly sliding the coaster into his pocket, he started to leave but paused when he saw Sebastian in the dark corner of the dance floor.

The warbler was attempting to dance with a stocky tanned guy with jet black hair, but was stumbling and tripping over his own feet clearly very drunk. The tanned boy smirked at the other boy and grabbed the warbler by his collar pulling him in for a rough kiss but Sebastian pushed him back shaking his head and swaying slightly looking like he was about to pass out. The dark haired boy put a hand on his shoulder and hip pushing him roughly against the wall, Dave saw a flash of fear in Sebastian's eyes and suddenly he was moving through the crowd coming to a stop behind the couple.

"Get the hell off him" he barked, the tanned guy turned around and glared

"I don't think so he's mine for tonight" he sneered digging his hand into Sebastian's collarbone the warbler whimpered in pain and that was it Dave yanked the guy away from Sebastian who fell back against the wall smacking his head before sinking to the floor.

"He said no" Dave hissed shoving the guy away

"Fine" he spat tugging over to the bar as Dave quickly leant down next to Sebastian grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

"Sebastian! Are you ok?" he said shaking him gently "Wake up come on open your eyes for me" Dave shook him a bit harder slapping his cheek softly, the warbler groaned his eyes flickered open widening in panic before relaxing when he saw it was Dave.

"Did you just slap me" Sebastian asked with a faint smirk "Kinky"

"Yep your fine" Dave chuckled standing and hauling the other boy up onto his feet he let go of Sebastian but immediately lunged forward as the warbler started to slip back down to the floor again

"Okay lets get you home" Dave said dragging him towards the exit. He kept a tight hold on Sebastian as he guided him to his car it wasn't too hard considering the warbler didn't weigh much. He quickly strapped him into the passengers seat before moving round to the drivers side and buckling himself in he paused when his hands touched the steering wheel realising he had no idea where Sebastian lived.

"Sebastian what's your address" he asked turning to the boy who was lolled to one side his mouth hanging open "Come on wake up" Dave said shaking him again the warbler just groaned in response. Dave sat and thought for a moment before an idea struck him, hesitantly he reach into the front pocket of Sebastian's jeans and pulled out his wallet. He rifled through it finding money and a couple of condoms before he came across a card with the warblers name and address on, he quickly put the address into his sat nav and slid the wallet back into Sebastian's pocket. As he was withdrawing his hand the warbler stirred

"You tryin ta feel me up Kosky?" he slurred smirking sleepily Dave chuckled

"In your dreams Smyth" he retorted pulling out of the car park

The warbler groaned and shifted till he was pressed against the football players arm, Dave tensed but didn't push him away.

"Mmmm" Sebastian hummed squeezing Dave's bicep "You've got reallllly nice arms be good for wall sex". Dave just murmured in agreement not really paying attention to the boys drunken ramblings.

"We should try that sometime" Sebastian sighed settling his head more comfortably against Dave, The footballer turned to look at the skinny boy in shock before quickly returning his attention back to the road reminding him self Sebastian was drunk and didn't know what he was saying.

"Im pretty sure id snap you" Dave said laughing it off the warbler huffed and nuzzled himself into the other boys shoulder, the football player shuddered as he felt hot breath against his neck.

Sebastian stayed silent for the rest of the journey Dave assumed from his even breaths he had fallen asleep, He cut the engine as he stopped in the warblers drive way

"We're here" he said gently shaking the warbler and trying to get his arm free from the boys grasp Sebastian made a noise of disagreement and held on tighter. Dave sighed its not like he could drag the boy into to his house what if his family were there

"Sebastian are your parents or anyone home" he asked shaking the boy again "Sebastian!" he said a bit louder when the warbler didn't answer.

Sebastian groaned at the noise shaking his head "No….Paris" he mumbled the words muffled by Dave's shirt

"Okay im gonna take you inside" Dave said managing to free himself before getting out of the car and walking around to the passengers side. He pulled Sebastian out his seat and half carried half dragged him to his front door, shit keys he thought he looked at the other boy and sighed delving his hand into the boys back pockets till he located the warblers keys.

He managed to get the boy through the front door shutting it behind them

"Okay buddy here we go" Dave said placing on hand behind the boys knees and the other around his shoulders before scooping him up into his arms, he carried him up the stairs he entered a few rooms until he found Sebastian's room knowing it was his when he saw the blazer folded over the desk chair. He set the boy down on the bed removing his shoes and socks the warbler whined lifting himself up sluggishly to take off his shirt and jeans, Dave just stared as the boy stripped down to just a pair of midnight blue boxers and flop back down on the bed.

"Right well im gonna go er feel better" Dave stuttered he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist suddenly he was pulled sown onto the bed and Sebastian was on top of him. Dave tried to push the other boy off him but Sebastian started kissing and nipping at his neck and it felt good really good, he groaned as one of the warblers legs slipped between his rubbing against the growing budge in his trousers.

"Sebastian we c-cant _f-uck" _Dave spluttered as Sebastian started rocking on top of him

"Shut up" the warbler groaned moving to kiss him hard on the lips, Dave stopped trying to push him away and instead gripped the warblers hips gasping when he felt the other boys erection pressing into his hip. The warbler was tugging at the hem of Dave's shirt he quickly leaned upwards raising his arms allowing Sebastian to remove his shirt and immediately attacked his collar bone making the footballer buck his hips off the bed grunting as he felt his cock press painfully against his zipper. Sebastian noticed the boys discomfort and quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs he only got them down as far as his shin before the football player wrenched him back up slamming their hips together, the warbler keened clawing at Dave's shoulders as they started grinding together.

"Shit!" Sebastian hissed pulling away "This is pretty fucking hot" Dave brought his hand up and grabbed the back of the boys neck pulling him back in for a rough kiss as they thrust harder together. The warbler gasped his hips breaking rhythm as Dave began kissing and biting his jaw whilst reaching down to squeeze his backside. They rutted together hard and fast revelling in the friction caused by their boxers Dave began to feel a hot coiling in his stomach.

"I-I im c-close" the footballer stuttered Sebastian leaned down breathing hot against his ear

"Come" Sebastian growled capturing his lips into a filthy kiss all teeth and tongue Dave tensed as he felt his orgasm washed over him his hips jumping erratically as he rode out his high. When he came back to himself the warbler was sucking a hickey into to his neck whining as his achingly hard erection throbbed between them Dave took pity on the boy and shoved a hand inside his boxers wrapping it tightly around his cock and pumping quickly. Sebastian cried out thrusting into the warmth of dave's hand as his thumb rubbed over the head it only took a few more strokes before Sebastian fell over the edge shrieking. Dave watched as the boy shook his eyes rolling back into his head as the waves of pleasure crashed over him, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian as he shuddered coming down from his high.

After a few moments the warbler stopped shivering and fell to the side wrapping his arms around the football players bare chest and snuggling into his side sighing happily. Dave hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy chuckling

"Never took you for a cuddler Smyth"

"Shut it" Sebastian murmered resting his head on the boys strong shoulder already dozing off. The football players eyes fluttered shut he was to exhausted to care about the mess in his boxers or about what had just happened

"Sweet dreams Seb" he whispered falling to sleep listening to the warblers soft snores.


End file.
